A Private Celebration
by dustytiger
Summary: Technically an epilogue to "Who Celebrates Six Months" but works as a stand alone. Reid and Prentiss celebrate their engagement at home together.


Title: A Private Celebration  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: M (if it offends or you are too young please don't read)  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters they belong to their creator, network, writers actors and actresses who bring them to life.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss celebrate their engagement.  
Notes: So I broke down and wrote the "M" epilogue. It seems only fitting. I hope you enjoy it. It's technically a part of "Who Celebrates Six Months" but if you are just into PWP you don't need to read that for this to make sense. Reid and Prentiss are engaged and they go home to celebrate, that's what you need to know, the rest is just well… you know ;)

* * *

Reid pulled into his parking space at his apartment. As soon as he did he was surprised to find Prentiss' lips on his. Her fingers were gently combing his hair. Reid smiled pulling her as close to him as he could in the car. He went to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. He struggled a little harder and let him go.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"I want you," she growled. 'Right here. Right now."

"Normally I am more then happy to comply with your demands, but how about we wait the three minutes it takes us to get inside?"

"It's more fun this way." She gently nipped at his jaw bone. "I don't see what the problem is."

"One of our neighbours may catch us."

"Yes, that's the point, and the fun part. Spencer come on."

"I really don't want to get arrested while we are celebrating our engagement. It might put a damper in our activities."

"Why must you be so logical _all _the time?" She took his hand, and moved it to her breast, knowing that Reid had a hard time resisting that.

"That's not going to work Emily. We are not having sex in this car when we are this close to home."

"So you're saying that if we weren't parked in our parking lot you might consider this?" she sighed, and got out of the car.

He followed her, placing his hand on her ass again. This time his long fingers were snaked around her hip, as they walked into the building and up to the apartment they shared. One of their more elderly neighbours gave them a dirty look as they walked up the stairs together.

"Yes, that may be what I was implying," he teased. "Missus McDonald used to be so sweet, now all she does is glare at me."

"She might not like that we keep her up at night when we are home?"

"We?" he challenged. "I'm not the one who likes to exercise her vocal cords at night."

"You are not innocent in that by a long shot Doctor Reid."

"Maybe I'm not, but at least I am quiet about it."

"We'll just see about that."

"Promises, promises," he laughed opening the door for them.

He then pulled her to him gently, kissing her deeply. She sighed happily, her hands moving to his belt. Reid meanwhile pulled away grinning at her. She was wearing a lacy red bra and matching panties, the dress she had been wearing was now on the floor around her ankles.

"How do you keep doing that?" she growled, playing with his belt buckle.

"A magician never gives away his secrets," he whispered in her ear.

This sent shivers up her spine. "Stop trying to distract me, Reid," she growled. "I need to see something."

"Patience my darling Prentiss."

His hands then slipped under the lace of her panties. She let out a loud moan. Her arms wrapped around his body to steady herself. He soon found what he was looking for, and his hand gentle teased her very wet nub. His free hand meanwhile moved the lace of her bra away, and his lips quickly found her nipple.

"Spencer," she purred.

Reid grinned, his fingers teasing her as he carefully moved toward the couch. Prentiss loved the feeling of Reid's hands anywhere on her body, but when they were playing the most sensitive part of her she was surprised she was able keep any composure. She let out a small yelp when his fingers entered her. Her eyes flew open, and he gently forced her gaze downward.

What Prentiss saw was quiet possibly the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. Reid's long hand was mostly covered by the red lace of see through lace of her panties, and she could just make out what they were doing. Her body was already responding to those very busy magical fingers. She could feel a wave come over her, her eyes fell shut again as she began to buck at his hand.

"Spencer!" she moaned. "Please I need you!"

"You have me Emily," he assured her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, promise." His thumb began to circle her nub.

"No! No! I need you!"

His fingers slipped inside of her again. "Like this?" his lips were next to her ear.

She could feel the warmth of his breath against her ear. "NO! You know what want!" she growled, but he continued his teasing.

Reid took great joy in his ability to take control with Prentiss. She was always so level headed, so sure of herself, and so independent. As soon as he touched her everything changed and she was like putty in his hands. He could tell that she was close to coming again.

"Do want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," she whimpered.

He pushed his lips into hers, stopping her from yelling out as another wave came over her, this one stronger then first. She knew that this was just the beginning. Reid had not finished what he had been plotting while she was away. She was just not sure how much more she could take before she needed more.

"Tease," she huffed. "You know what I want."

"Do I?" he asked innocently, his head dipping lower he began to tease her nipple.

"Spencer!"

"You don't like that?" he asked, removing her bra completely.

"Yes," she moaned.

His hands were now both playing with her breasts, kneading them, and teasing her hard nipples. Every once in a while he would add his lips and tongue to the mix. She was moaning happily.

"Spencer I – dammit!" she groaned. "Will you just- Spencer!"

"What are you complaining about?"

"I'm not complaining!" she whined. "I just, oh my god that's good."

"You tell me you like this, and then you start whining. I've told you before just tell me what you want from me. I am clueless when it comes to women you."

"Liar," she hissed.

She growled again when his lips began to gently explore their way down her body. He licked her gently when he got to her bellybutton. Then he continued his trek southward. He then moved his from her body, and she let out a loud groan. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her hip.

"Don't call me names," he whispered. "Just tell me what you want." His lips were now exploring her inner thighs and making their way up again.

"I need you to stop teasing me," she hissed feeling his tongue begin to lap at her centre.

He continued to do what he was doing, Prentiss let out a loud growl, and rolled away from him. Reid could not believe that he had just lost the amazing sensation of her.

"Hey!" he grunted. "I was having fun. You taste so good."

"I told you to stop teasing me and fuck me already!" she snapped.

"You only told me to stop teasing. I can't very well comply with that second request dressed like this."

She let out a frustrated scream when she noticed that Reid was still fully clothed. She quickly pulled his tie off, although she had thoughts of strangling him with it first. She then made quick work of his shirt, and belt. She unzipped his pants, glad to see some red poking out. She ungracefully pulled off his pants and bright red boxers with one yank, not being at all mindful of his erection. He let out a tiny yelp.

"Don't," she growled.

"That hurt," he defended. "Little Spencer doesn't like to be abused."

"He'll get over it. I was supposed to be making something up to you," she reminded him, taking him in her mouth.

"Emily stop," he sighed. "You still haven't figured it out have you?"

She looked up at him, she knew it was cruel, but she wanted to bite him, but just let him slip out of her grasp. If he started to tease her again she was going to explode, and she might just kill him.

"Haven't figured what out?" she asked.

"I don't like it when you do that, for one thing. I never wanted you to make anything up to me. I just want to celebrate our engagement."

"By teasing me?" she demanded.

"I was just getting to the main course. I just like to-" he stopped himself.

"Like to what!?"

"I like to be able to watch when you- you know. It's the most beautiful thing in the world to me. You let yourself lose control, and I get to be the reason for it. I like to enjoy it a few times before I get distracted by my own needs."

"You make it impossible to stay mad at you."

"It might because I'm naked, and I look funny when I'm naked."

She touched his face lovingly. "I don't see anything funny. Now I am very, very turned on, and you need to fix that. If you start at the start again I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

He smiled then kissed her gently, as he pulled away the last remaining piece of red fabric that was between them. He then gently lifted her into his arms. She smiled easing herself around him gently, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure," she whispered.

"Been working out," he assured her.

His hands gently cupped her ass, and she gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She then began to buck desperately at him. She could already hear herself begin to scream. This position was amazing. It allowed her to be mostly in control while he was busy making sure they didn't topple to the floor. She cried out his name as her first orgasm came over her.

She knew logically that she should ask him if he was still doing all right, but nature took over, and she greedily wanted more. She felt a larger wave come over her. Somehow he was still standing as she began to tire.

"I'm close," he growled.

This encouraged her and she was somehow able speed up her pace. She could feel that he was close, and she could feel another explosion building inside of her. She bucked at him a few more times, and felt a powerful orgasm come over her. She could hear herself screaming again, while Reid moaned happily. She loved that sound, although just once she would like to hear him scream. He gently guided her to the couch with him when the wave of ecstasy stopped. She yawned, curling up to his chest.

"Oh, no you don't," he warned her. "We haven't even made it to our bed yet."

"I thought you didn't have any more tricks up your sleeve?" she reminded him.

"I lied. Are you going to punish me?"

"There is only one thing that would actually work, and that would involve denying myself, which I am not prepared to do."

"Good," he kissed her softly. "Ready for bed?"

"No," she giggled. "Not yet, we have a lot more celebrating to do, but I guess we can do it in our room."

The End

Notes: Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Ask and ye shall receive, they did need some private time though lol


End file.
